Sundresses and Leather
by lostinthemusic6
Summary: A collection of Bethyl drabbles, ficlets and prompts from tumblr :)
1. Blanket Burrito

**I am in a bit of a writing funk at the moment but I have a few drabbles saved that I thought I would share...**

* * *

 _This ficlet was inspired by a post from_ bethgreenesgirlgang _on tumblr who was talking about "Blanket Burrito Daryl"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Title: "Blanket Burrito"**

 **Setting: Modern AU (established relationship)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Daryl." Beth whispered, prodding his chest with her finger. "Daryl," she said and poked him again, this time causing him to stir and he let out a groan as he squinted up at her.

"What?" he muttered out, his voice rough with sleep and annoyance.

She grinned down at him. "It's snowing!"

He stared at her blankly for a moment before rubbing his hands over his face. "Yeah. So?"

"So?" Beth asked incredulously. "This is the first snow of the season!"

"Ain't gonna be the last neither," Daryl grunted before letting out a yawn and began pulling the blankets back up over his bare chest.

"Well don'cha wanna come outside with me? C'mon, please, just for a little bit?" she asked him, giving him a sweet smile.

"Nope." he muttered and with that he pulled the blankets higher over himself, gently knocking her hand away from where it had been resting on his shoulder before turning over in the bed, pulling the blankets up to the point where his dark messy hair against the white pillow was the only thing she could see.

"Really?" she asked in a pout, crossing her arms and staring at the back of his head. "So what are ya gonna do all day? Just lay in bed in your little... _blanket burrito_?" she swung her hand out, motioning to him on the bed all wrapped up in the thick comforter.

"Blanket burrito?" he asked then, uncovering his face and turning slightly to raise an eyebrow at her, his lips lifted in a smirk.

"That's what ya look like." she responded.

He snorted a laugh before rolling back over and covering his face once again. "Well ain't this what a vacation is supposed to be like, layin' in bed and doin' nothing all day?" he spoke then, his voice muffled against the bedding around him.

"Daryl Dixon, I'd hardly call both of us havin' the weekend off of work bein' a vacation." she said with annoyed amusement, smiling down at him, regardless if he could see her or not. "Just you wait, come summer you and I will go on a real vacation, to a beach or maybe just a roadtrip...I haven't figured it out yet but we will." she nodded her head to herself, filing it away.

"I'd follow you anywhere, Greene," was his muffled response and she couldn't help but smile then because she knew he meant it. Somehow she had this man wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know how it happened.

"Ya won't go outside with me," she reminded him.

"Yeah, not doin' that, s'too cold, any other place though, I'll be there," he answered and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well I'm still gonna go," she said, her voice a teasing threat.

"Ain't gonna stop ya," he mumbled and shifted in the bed again, this time covering his head completely and she let out a groan and turned away, hearing his chuckle as she walked down the hallway.

Beth pulled on her boots and put on Daryl's leather jacket - since he obviously wasn't planning on using it - and headed outside, smiling as she looked out at all the fluffy white snow sprinkling down around her. She walked along the yard for a bit before she began to head down the long driveway and toward the mailbox - Daryl hardly ever picked up his mail, claiming most of it to be junk - and so there was a small stack that was gathered and she pulled it out and began to make her way back toward the cabin.

She stepped back inside and kicked off her boots before shrugging off Daryl's jacket and hanging it back on the coat rack. She went into the kitchen and went to work on pouring water into the kettle and placing it on the stove before she made her way back toward the bedroom, finding Daryl in nearly the same postion as when she left him.

"Have ya even moved at all?" she asked with a small laugh as she leaned against the door frame.

He stirred in the bed, turning over to lay on his back but still keeping the blankets tucked under his chin.

"Got up and took a piss," he said with a shrug and smirked when she rolled her eyes.

"You're terrible, ya know that?"

"I've been called worse," he gave another shrug.

She shook her head. "I just don't know what to do with you."

"I can think of a few things," he offered, his lips curving up into a playful smile and she smirked before turning around and beginning to walk back down the hall.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can," she called over her shoulder and went into the kitchen just as the kettle began to whistle.

She shut off the stove and pulled two mugs down out of the cabinet and a few minutes later she was walking back into the bedroom with two cups of hot cocoa in her hands. Daryl was watching her as she made her way over to the edge of the bed and handed him one.

"Here Mr. Grumpy Pants, since you're so _cold_ ," she teased and he gave her a glare but took the mug and set it down on the nightstand beside him before he looked back over to her. "You really just gonna lay in bed all day and do nothin'?" she asked, her voice hinting with defeat - even if Daryl Dixon was one of the hardest working men she knew, hardly ever taking a break, he seemed dead set on not moving today.

"Yup." he said simply and then reached out and picked his mug back up, taking a drink. "You can join me if ya want."

She took her own drink before biting her lip and looking down at him in the bed, thinking over just how inticing laying in bed with him and doing nothing actually sounded. As if he could read her mind, his lips began to curve up in a smirk and he lifted the blankets up slightly in an invitation.

"C'mon Greene, ya know ya want to," he grinned then and raised his eyebrow, challenging her to refuse.

With a sigh and another eye roll - and also a small smile she was trying to hide - she walked over and set her mug down next to his on the nightstand - ignoring his smug grin - and crawled down into the bed, slipping under the raised blanket and when her body made contact with his she heard him take in a sharp breath.

"Jesus girl," he muttered, placing the blanket up and around them before wrapping his arms around her. "Yer freezin'." he complained and pulled her tighter against him.

"Guess you'll just have to warm me up then," she said playfully, snuggling her face down into his neck, her finger beginning to trace along his chest.

"I can do that," he answered gruffly, sending a thrilled chill across her skin, and it didn't take long for her to realize that maybe staying in bed with him all day wasn't such a bad thing after all.

.

.

.

* * *

 **I'm working hard on updating my other fics as well as a few one-shots, possible new fics (I know you can hate me, I hate me too!) but I promise I will get them up as soon as I can!**

 **Until then enjoy and if you want to see anything more or would like to put in a request you can either comment/message me on here or you can message me on tumblr (lostinthemusic6) I also tag my writings as #whoopsiwroteathing because yes, it is a major whoops!**


	2. Light Me Up

_This little drabble was originally supposed to be apart of a rather long one-shot set in the Prison that I have since lost inspiration for but this part was definitely my favorite and who knows, maybe one day the inspiration will return..._

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Title: "Light Me Up"**

 **Setting: ZA/Prison AU**

 **.**

 **.**

She doesn't see him come up behind her but, oh, she feels it. She feels it in that simple brush of his arm against hers, skin against skin. To anyone watching it would appear to be nothing more than just the result of him walking too close but she knows. She knows it was deliberate and she keeps her face neutral, keeps her soft smile even as that small contact strikes a flame on her skin, igniting the spark that had been burning steadily since the moment he snuck out of her cell that morning and her whole body is suddenly burning in an inferno that laps at her heart and nearly steals her breath away.

No one knows though, no one but him. She can tell by that small, barely there smile that lingers on his lips as he turns slightly, feigning to looking back at the prison but his blue eyes are focused on nothing but her. She keeps her gaze down though, juggling the child in her arms because there are people around and her skin is still scorching and her throat feels awfully dry and she is terrified that she just might crack against the heat if she were to look up into those fierce eyes at that moment.

Someone starts the car and she hears a mixture of voices, saying last minute wishes and good lucks and she tries to ignore the way she can hear his gruff voice clear as day through the entire thing. It isn't until she hears the rumble of that motorcycle engine that she finally looks up, finally tears her attention away from the small child in her arms, and without even searching, her eyes immediately find his, already looking at her.

The look in her eyes says it all, those blue eyes say everything in the way her lips cannot and she knows he knows, knows he understands what she cannot say aloud because he ever so slightly nods his head, barely even there, and she knows that no one would even question what it was if they saw it because it was so subtle but to her, it speaks volumes.

 _Come back to me._

 _I always will._

She looks back down again, grabbing the chubby little hand of the baby in her arms and together they wave, to what seems like no one in particular but she knows he knows, it's all for him. She hears the gates began to screech open and the motorcycle revs and she knows it won't be long before that engine is just a whisper in the wind so she bends down, placing a light kiss on Judith's head and she smiles.

They all have jobs to do and this is her's and protecting the prison is his, and as she glances up one last time she sees those faded white angel wings begin to soar away and she knows that the next few hours will be hard but she has a job to do so she turns around and walks back toward the prison, thinking of anything but the fire currently raging in her heart.

.

.

.


End file.
